


Golden Crown

by Ateez241018



Series: Golden Series [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi San, Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Children, Choi San is Whipped, Established Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Fluff, Horny woosan, Hybrids, Jung Wooyoung is Whipped, Knotting, M/M, Marking, More tags will be added if needed, Omega Jung Wooyoung, Overuse of pet names, Possessive Sex, Prince Choi San, Prince Jung Wooyoung, Protective Choi San, Protective Jung Wooyoung, Romance, Smut, Soft Choi San, Soft Jung Wooyoung, Top Choi San, Vampire!Jung Wooyoung, Werewolf!Choi San, Woo isn't a omega cause he's a vampire but for San he is, Woosan are later kings of vampires and werewolfs, Woosan power couple, oh yeah royalty + vampire + omegaverse + soulmate au, ruling, switch woosan, they're soft and whipped for each other, vampire and werewolf sex (Idk how you call it)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-28 20:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ateez241018/pseuds/Ateez241018
Summary: Life events of Princes' Choi San and Jung Wooyoung.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Park Seonghwa/Kim Hongjoong - Relationship, Song Mingi/Jeong Yunho
Series: Golden Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218710
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Info

**Rules/warnings:**

**➪ warnings and tags are written already**

**➪ this will be updated whenever I get the chance to (only here on AO3, no Wattpad)**

**➪ chapters are written and saved on my phone (there aren't any yet but there should be through the weekend) since I write on my phone**

**➪ idk what else to say**

Vampire rules:

➪ they can walk in the sun, it doesn't harm them at all

➪ they can only die if their other half dies

➪ can mate with other creatures such as werewolfs, humans, hybrids, etc.

➪ they share the same eye color with their other half (example: Chan has purple eyes, Felix has purple eyes as well)

➪ heterochromia is possible 

➪ there are 3 types: Ancient, Royalty and Newborn 

➪ all three are self explained (you can message me about it if you're confused)

Werewolf/Omegaverse rules:

➪ they can have more than one mate but if they have a fated mate/soulmate they only mate with them

➪ Male Omegas have pussies but Wooyoung here is special (I'll reveal it through the story)

➪ Male Omegas and Alphas can get pregnant (Betas have a rare ability to be pregnant)

➪ Male Omegas have enhanced beauty 

➪ mating is only possible on Blood Moon but if the mates wish to mate before it they have to pass a trial 

Soulmate rules:

➪ you can identify your soulmate by the color of your eyes, moles on the same spots, birthmarks in the same exact shape, size and place

➪ you can only have one soulmate

➪ when soulmates form a bond they will get powers (elemental, empath, mind reading, seeing the future, etc.)

➪ they will share the same powers

➪ if they're using powers at the same time they will face pain, cramps, dizziness, nausea and extreme tiredness

➪ soulmate bond can't be broken unless the two desperately wish to

➪ soulmates share a necklace, earring, bracelet or a ring with each other's initial's 

**More rules will be added if needed. Let me know if some of the rules are missing through the story! <3**

**Please leave kudos and comments on my stories! I would love to hear your opinions! <3**


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can I have you, my Prince?"
> 
> "You can have me as much as you want, Prince Choi." San lets out a pleased growl, satisfied with his Omegas answer.

  
While San was sure he could rule the kingdom his father did not.

His older siblings, however, couldn't either.

His mate, however, thought he could. And San fell in love with him all over again.

"Woo?"

"Hm?"

The black haired beauty turns his body around to face him, long black locks framing his face in elegant curls.

"I love you."

"I love you too Sannie."

San smiles at him, wrapping his arms around his thin waist and hugging him close. Wooyoung lets him, pecking his temple softly and playing with the black-white locks.

"Wanna sleep?"

"Nah. Don't feel like it."

Wooyoung giggles at him, poking his cheeks softly. San laughs, pinning him down on the bed and caging him in. Wooyoung giggles at him again, wrapping his arms around his neck and bringing him down into a sweet kiss, pulling on his bottom lip.

San lets him take control, opening his mouth and letting the younger suck on his tongue. He pulls away then, ducking his head down and kissing and nipping at the skin of Wooyoung's neck.

Wooyoung's head rolls back on the pillow, soft moans escaping his lips. He pulls San closer to him, reaching down and unbottoning San's white see-through shirt, sliding it off the olders upper body and throwing it carelessly on the floor.

"Eager, are we?"

"Oh shut up."

San chuckles, pulling away and doing the same process on Wooyoung but also taking their pants and underwear off. "Spread your legs." Wooyoung does so, watching the older take a bottle of lube from the nightstand and squirting some on his fingers. He moans as San slides two fingers in, crooking them a little and pumping them.

San adds another finger then, chuckling as Wooyoung lets out a loud moan when his fingers touch the youngers prostate. He fingers him a bit more, pulling his fingers out when he feels like the younger is stretched enough. He takes the bottle again and drizzles a good amount on his cock, aligning himself with Wooyoung's hole and slowly sliding in.

_"San."_

He chuckles at the youngers fucked out expression, raising his hips up and thrusting brutally fast into him. Wooyoung mewls under him, whimpering and scratching down his back creating deep red lines and causing blood to flow. San ignores the stinging on his back, deciding to pleasure his lover instead.

"Fuck, San! Ngh, gonna cum!"

"Come Youngie."

Wooyoung half screams under him, body tensing as the powerful orgasm hits him, his vision going white for a moment. When he opens his eyes, he's neatly tucked into the bed and cleaned. Turning his head around a little he spots San next to him, the older male deeply sleeping. Smiling at his lover, he reaches over and plants a kiss on San's cheek, laying his head down on his chest and closing his eyes, falling asleep thanks to San's calm breathing.

In the morning both of them are woken up by yelling, voices echoing through the castle. San groans besides him, the Alpha tiredly sitting up and tossing his hair back. "What the fuck is happening?!" San seemed to have stormed out of their room, clearly agitated and annoyed.

**"Fucking idiots. Go and solve the problem. If you fail you're getting a punishment from my Omega not me. Am I understood?"**

"Yes sir!"

San walks back in their room, slamming the doors closed behind him. He huffs, inhaling and exhaling to calm himself down. Wooyoung gets up from the bed then, walking to his Alpha, still bare as the day he was born, and engulfing him in a hug, kissing his neck softly and scenting him. San lets him, leaning down and nipping at the mark on Wooyoung's neck.

"Can I have you, my Prince?"

"You can have me as much as you want, Prince Choi." San lets out a pleased growl, satisfied with his Omegas answer.

He picks up Wooyoung in his arms, carrying him back to the unmade bed and laying him down on his back, spreading the youngers legs open and leaning down to suck at his labia, sliding three fingers inside and pumping them. "You're so wet. _Fuck._ "

Wooyoung hums, reaching out with his hands and playing with his hardened nipples, moaning loudly as San slides his cock in his wet pussy. "F-Fuck."

"Tight and wet. Just the way I like it."

San brings him closer to his body, taking his legs and bending him in half, watching the younger mewl in pleasure under him. He growls as the Omega plays with his nipples, moaning loudly and begging him to go faster. He does that, gripping Wooyoung's hips harshly and thrusting animalisticly into him.

"G-Gonna cum."

"Come for Alpha, baby."

Wooyoung screams under him, coming with a shout and spilling over his chest and stomach. San thrusts a few more times, coming inside the younger, his knot locking them together for at least a hour. When he looks down, the extanity of his cum had spread Wooyoung's belly, making it look like he's pregnant.

Pregnant huh?

San leans down, capturing his lips into a sweet kiss and chuckling as the Omega pokes his cheek softly. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me Sannie."

"I know but I feel like I have to."

Wooyoung slaps his arm playfully, shaking his head at him. San chuckles, switching their positions, keeping the Omega close to his body, the younger snuggling into his chest.

"Our room literally reeks of sex."

"...... Yeah it does."

"Clean up when your knot goes down."

"I will baby. Now sleep."

Wooyoung grumbles, scrunching his nose and resting his head on his chest, closing his eyes and falling asleep. San lets him sleep, pulling the blanket over their bare bodies and planting a kiss on top of his head. He falls asleep soon after, Wooyoung's cherry blossom scent lulling him into sleep.

They'll discuss more tomorrow about the pregnancy.


	3. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well then." San steps closer to him, taking his hand in his and pressing a soft kiss on his knuckles. "I'll see you tonight my Prince."
> 
> Wooyoung just laughs, amused at the olders behavior. "You just want an excuse to see me in a dress."
> 
> "That's because it suits you magnificently."
> 
> "Okay, go. I'm done with you."

The two mates wake up around noon the next day, San the first one to be awake. He groans as he opens his eyes, the sunlight almost blinding him. Rubbing his eyes he can see Wooyoung still sleeping beside him, the younger pouting in his sleep.

He chuckles at the younger, kissing his head softly and getting out of the bed, walking to the bathroom to set a bath for both of them. Once he's done San walks back to their room and gently wakes up his lover, picking him up in his arms and carrying him to the bathroom.

Wooyoung is half awake half asleep when he's set down in the bathtub, humming gently when he feels San's hands on his skin, washing him and cleaning him. "Aren't you gonna clean yourself as well?" His voice was rough and scratchy from last night's events, his cheeks tinting a little with pink.

"After you Young-ah." In a short time San is done with cleaning him, drying him off and putting his clothes on.

San takes a hairdryer from a cabinet and starts to dry his hair. Wooyoung lets him, happily humming and playing with the olders black-white locks. San chuckles at him, finishing drying off his hair and styling it. "There, off you go."

"You're sending me off?" Wooyoung pouts. San laughs and shakes his head, leaning in and leaving a soft peck on his lips. "No. I need to bath too Youngie."

Wooyoung continues to pout anyway, pecking San's cheek softly and leaving the bathroom so the older male can wash up. He walks out of their room to the kitchen, where Seonghwa and Hongjoong were currently talking.

"Hyungs?"

The two males turn to him, distancing themselves from one another. Wooyoung narrows his eyes at them, knowing that they're a couple.

 _Wait._ Wooyoung tilts his head to the side. _They think I don't know they're a couple. Two can play this game."_

"Woo?"

"Hm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just thinking. No biggie."

Seonghwa nods, taking a plate from the kitchen counter top and placing it in front of Wooyoung. Just as Wooyoung began to eat San walked in, the older male dressed in only black slacks and shirtless. He hugs Wooyoung from behind, kissing his exposed shoulder. "Eating without me?"

"You were taking way too long." Wooyoung retorts.

San chuckles, shaking his head (Wooyoung did not miss that his hair is still wet) and sitting beside him, accepting the plate from Seonghwa.

Once they're finished with eating their breakfast they're shooed out of the kitchen by Seonghwa (Wooyoung knows he interrupted something earlier so he teased them on his way. He didn't miss the blush on their faces.

"What do you want to do today Youngie?"

"I don't know to be honest."

"...... Yeah I don't either."

San stops in his tracks then, a confused look on his face. "Wait. Isn't the ball tonight?"

Wooyoung's eyes widen in recognition. "Oh shit."

"Is that what Seonghwa and Hongjoong were talking about before you interrupted them?"

"I think so yeah."

"Well then." San steps closer to him, taking his hand in his and pressing a soft kiss on his knuckles. "I'll see you tonight my Prince."

Wooyoung just laughs, amused at the olders behavior. "You just want an excuse to see me in a dress."

"That's because it suits you magnificently."

"Okay, go. I'm done with you."

San chuckles and nods, pressing another kiss on his knuckles and walking away, two guards instantly attached to him and following behind him.

Wooyoung heads to Seonghwa's and Hongjoong's room knowing that the older man would dress him up.

His plan can finally go into action.


	4. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooyoung watches, mesmerized, as his mate walks into the ballroom with his Hyung, his black-white haired styled into a neat mullet, face propped with pinkish-red makeup, lips tinted soft pink, body clad in a white sheery button up shirt, black jacket with gold accessories and black slacks.
> 
> No, Wooyoung isn't drooling.
> 
> Fuck, yes I am.

Just as Wooyoung thought Seonghwa dressed him up, the Omega dressed in a dress samilar to his but a light purple color while his was creamy white.

"Hongjoong's going with you first."

"He's my escort? Your mate?"

"He insisted."

"You're San's then?"

"Yeap."

"Okay."

Their talk is interrupted by a knock on the door, Hongjoong's pure white hair popping through the gaping door. "You two done playing Barbie?"

"Hongjoong, you're so fucking dead tonight." Seonghwa threatens his mate.

Hongjoong looks at him, pouting. "Babe—"

"No."

Hongjoong sighs, linking his elbow with Wooyoung's hand and walking him out of his and Seonghwa's room, leading the younger male to the ballroom.

"Now representing; Prince Kim Hongjoong and Prince Jung Wooyoung!"

They ignore the cheers coming from thousands of people they didn't meet and know, Hongjoong pulling Wooyoung into a corner where he would be waiting for San.

"And now representing: Prince Park Seonghwa and Prince Choi San!"

Wooyoung watches, mesmerized, as his mate walks into the ballroom with his Hyung, his black-white haired styled into a neat mullet, face propped with pinkish-red makeup, lips tinted soft pink, body clad in a white sheery button up shirt, black jacket with gold accessories and black slacks.

No, Wooyoung isn't drooling.

_Fuck, yes I am._

San and Seonghwa walk down the stairs, the older Omega instantly going to Hongjoong. San lets him go, his full attention focused on his mate dressed in a creamy white floor length dress. San's breath hitches in his throat, the sight of his lover in a dress making him fall in love with Wooyoung all over again.

San approaches him slowly, bending down and taking his hand in his, placing a soft kiss on his knuckles and the back of his hand. "Prince Wooyoung."

Wooyoung's eyes glint, filled with warmth and love. "Prince San."

San returns to his original posture, stepping closer into his personal space (he's aware of the attention that's payed on them but he couldn't care about that right now) and cupping his face into his hands gently, his thumbs tracing small patterns on Wooyoung's cheeks.

San leans in, capturing his lips into a sweet kiss and pulling his smaller frame into his chest, arms wrapping around him gently like he's a piece of glass. Wooyoung lets out a small whine once their lips meet, wrapping his arms around San's neck and deeping the kiss, his tongue licking at San's bottom lip. San holds in a growl, fully aware of the attention that's on them so he pulls away from their kiss, rubbing small circles with his thumbs on Wooyoung's exposed and naked back.

"Fancy a dance?"

"With you? Always."

San laughs at him, smiling softly and pulling him to the center of the ballroom where other couples were dancing. Wooyoung lets San lead the dance, the older male fully knowing that the younger trusts him with his whole heart. They spend a few hours dancing with each other, talking in small whispers and stealing small and quick kisses.

On their last dance Wooyoung felt breathless, like he was going to suffocate from not having enough oxygen in his lungs so he taps San's arm and points to the balcony, the Alpha instantly understanding what he needs and pulling him outside for a breather.

Once they're outside on the balcony San sits him down on a sofa that's hidden from the eyes of curious people, ordering a guard to bring him warm tea for his lover. While waiting for the guard Wooyoung lays his head on his shoulder, letting his eyes slip close and feeling the breeze blow on his flushed skin.

"I never had so much fun during a ball."

"I didn't either," San looks at him, kissing the top of his head softly. "Until now."

Just as they finished their commentary the guard returns with the cup of tea San requested, leaving it on a table, bowing and returning to his post. San places the teacup in his hands, gently coaxing him to open his eyes with kisses. Wooyoung tiredly opens his eyes, registering the teacup in his hands and drinking from it. He happily hums at the sweet taste, purring a little as San plays with his hair.

San lets him drink the tea, playing with his locks and pressing soft kisses on his temple every time he takes a sip. Soon Wooyoung is finished with the tea so San takes the empty teacup and sets it on the small table.

"Wanna go back inside to our room?" San suggests and Wooyoung nods, standing up and taking San's hand back in his, leading them to their room away from the curious eyes.

San lets him go in first, closing and locking the door behind him. He takes off his jacket, neatly folding it and placing it on a empty chair. Just as he began to unbotton his shirt Wooyoung's hands stop him from doing it further, looking at the Omega with a raised eyebrow.

"No. Let it stay."

San tilts his head to the side, somewhat already knowing what the Omega wants. "You want me to fuck you while I'm still in my suit?"

A nod.

"Then," San steps closer to him, leaning in his personal space, their noses brushing. "I'll fuck you while you're wearing your dress."

"Fine by me."

"Mouthy Omega."

San turns him around then, lifting his dress up and bending him over until his chest touches the table. Wooyoung shivers at being so openly exposed, his thighs clenching together. "S-Sannie."

"Wrong title baby."

**"Alpha"**

**"Good boy Youngie."**

San squats down, spreading his legs more and leaning in until his face is pressed closely against Wooyoung's pussy, the Omega moaning loudly as San licks around his vagina, his wetness dripping down his thighs and onto the floor from San's mouth.

San licks a final stripe and pulls his mouth away, sliding three fingers inside and pumping them, watching as his mate claws at the table from pleasure.

**"Fuck San!"**

" **Gonna cum Youngie?"**

**"Yes! Please let me cum!"**

**"Not yet pup."**

San pulls his fingers out from Wooyoung's pussy, pressing a soft kiss on his nape and coating his length with his wetness, gripping the Omegas hips and sliding his cock inside, watching his mate grip the table tightly and cry out from pleasure.

Wooyoung mewls as San pounds into him, clawing and scratching at the table from the intense pleasure he's experiencing. He almost screams at a particular thrust, his body tensing.

"Easy Youngie."

He does his best to relax his body, allowing San to control him and bend him the way he pleases. "Good job baby. Just continue to relax for me."

San pulls him from the table then into his chest, his arms wrapping locking around his waist and fucking into him harder and faster, nipping and kissing at his mating mark. "G-gonna cum Sannie."

"Cum baby."

Wooyoung screams from pleasure, his muscles tensing as he comes, wetness and cum dripping down his thighs to the floor. San doesn't mind it, groaning deeply as his knot locks them together for an hour.

"We'll have to wait an hour until my knot goes down so we can bath."

"Fuck."

"Fuck indeed." 


	5. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know you aren't forcing me too," San leans in, pressing their foreheads together. "I know you better than that."
> 
> Wooyoung nods, closing his eyes and letting himself rest against San, the older wrapping his arms around his smaller frame and keeping him close.

After San's knot went down and the two properly cleaned themselves, they settled together in their bed, the Omega snuggling into his Alpha and closing his eyes.

San watches him softly, gently running his fingers through the youngers long 4 laying on top of his him, pressing a soft kiss on his temple. "Love you Woo."

The younger, obviously, doesn't answer because he fell asleep so San pulls the blanket over them and pulls him close to his chest, resting his head on the pillow and closing his eyes, letting the youngers calm breathing lull him into sleep.

×

After the ball, something had shifted in San's and Wooyoung's relationship. The two, obviously, knew why and refused to tell anyone. Not even their parents.

"Sannie?"

"Hm?"

"We're hungry."

San chuckles and then laughs, kissing his mates forehead softly and then leaning down to leave a kiss on his stomach. "I'll get some food then. What do you two want to eat?"

"Those strawberry sandwiches with the tea I had on the ball."

San ahs, nodding his head and kissing his forehead again. "I'll be back soon baby." With a nod from Wooyoung he walks out of their room, ordering the guards to not let anyone in besides him.

Soon he comes with the sandwiches and tea, setting them on a table and letting Wooyoung make himself comfortable on his chair." Do you need anything else?"

"Your cuddles."

San chuckles, leaning down and pressing a chaste kiss on his temple. "After you eat baby, then we can cuddle all you want."

Wooyoung nods, turning his body around and eating the sandwiches, occasionally stopping to drink some tea. Satisfied that his mate is happy San sits down next to him, making himself comfortable and stroking the youngers hair softly.

×

Seemingly people are still curious about what shifted in their relationship but San and Wooyoung only decided to their closest friends the reason why it shifted.

The eight of them gather in San and Wooyoung's room, each couple sitting close to each other.

"You're pregnant?" Yeosang asks.

Wooyoung nods. "Mhm, we found out after the ball, on the second day after we didn't show up."

"That was a month ago..." Yunho comments.

"For Wooyoung's sake," San says, catching their attention. "We decided it should be hidden. Mine as well."

San glances at them, eyes wary. "You all know how our parents are."

The six of them nod, completely understanding the couple's reasons.

"Don't let anyone else know. Just us eight is enough." San adds.

After their talk is over, the eight of them split up. Reason?

San and Wooyoung are getting the thrones of their kingdoms, their parents finally stepping down.

San goes with Seonghwa and Wooyoung goes with Hongjoong. The two mates dress them up, Seonghwa carefully adding heavy layers to Wooyoung so it doesn't hurt him and the baby.

"Feeling okay Woo?"

"Mhm."

"If something's wrong tell San immediately."

Wooyoung nods, letting Seonghwa lock the floor length cape on his shoulders. Once Seonghwa is done dressing him he lends him to Hongjoong, the older male hooking his elbow with Wooyoung's hand and leading him to the throne room, where two big gold-red thrones are set, waiting impatiently for their new rulers.

After their coronation is finished the new king and queen walk to the balcony, petals falling from the sky, high buildings and air balloons.

San smiles at his mate, now his lover and husband, and takes his hands in his, lifting them up and kissing his knuckles softly. Wooyoung smiles softly at him, eyes glistening with warmth and love.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

This would be a great day to remember.

×

6 months later Wooyoung's water breaks.

San was the first one to notice, immediately halting all meetings and telling the nurses to prepare for birth.

"S-Sannie, it hurts."

"I know baby," San brushes his hair away from his face, kissing his temple softly. "But you're strong, you'll make it through this."

Wooyoung whimpers, clutching him close to himself and hiding his face in San's chest.

"San, I'm sorry for being late!"

"It's okay Yun. Do what you have to."

Yunho nods, quickly getting his stuff ready. "Okay, let's deliver a baby."

A few hours later their newborn son is born, the baby resemblaning Wooyoung with San's eyes, eyebrows and lips.

Wooyoung gently cradles him in his arms, the baby cooing and happily feeding from his mother. San watches them both from the side, amazed at the little creature in his husband's arms.

Wooyoung notices him watching, catching his gaze and smiling softly. "Wanna hold him?"

"Can I?" San steps closer to him, sitting down on the bed next to him.

"Mhm," Wooyoung gently places their son in his arms, carefully fixing his head so the baby is comfortable. "He's your son after all."

"That he is." San gently bounces him, the baby cooing happily and scrunching his cute face up.

"See? You're a natural."

"Shouldn't you be saying that to yourself?" San teases.

"I would smack you but you're holding a child." Wooyoung retorts.

San laughs and shakes his head, watching the baby in his arms happily coo and snuggle into his chest.

"Do you have a name yet?"

"Mhm. Choi Hansol."

"Choi? I'm flattered."

"San — shut up please."

San grins at him, his dimples popping out and making him look younger than he already is.

They spend a few more hours with Hansol until the baby began to fall asleep in his father's arms, snuggling closer and closing his eyes. San coos at the bundle of joy in his arms, kissing his forehead softly and taking their son into his room, carefully laying him down in his crib. "Sleep well pup."

San returns to their room then, ordering the guards to watch over Hansols room and closing the door behind him, sighing in relief.

"How are you feeling Woo?"

"Exhausted." The younger lets the older male lay down next to him, laying his head on his chest where his heart is.

"Do our parents know about Hansol yet?"

"No. Thankfully. Why?"

Wooyoung bites his bottom lip, unsure of what he's going to say next.

"I want to tell them Sannie."

San sits up then, turning his body around and looking at him like he's studying him. "Are you certain?"

"San I—"

"I know you aren't forcing me too," San leans in, pressing their foreheads together. "I know you better than that."

Wooyoung nods, closing his eyes and letting himself rest against San, the older wrapping his arms around his smaller frame and keeping him close.

Tomorrow is gonna be nerve-wracking. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get these chapters longer but I can barely get to 1k.
> 
> I don't know.
> 
> Maybe once my Easter break starts they'll get longer (the break lasts from April 1 to 11 and then on 12th I'm back in school *sigh*)
> 
> Also happy birthday to Yunho! ♡ (it's still 23rd here)


	6. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> San," Silence. "Shut up for once." 
> 
> San pouts, sulking and sitting down on his chair. 
> 
> "Stop pouting." 
> 
> He continues to pout anyway. 
> 
> "I'm going to fucking kill you." 
> 
> At least he's aware of his husband being a murder. Heh. 

After the nerve-wracking talk with their parents San and Wooyoung walked back to their home; the castle.

"King San! Queen Wooyoung!"

"Eunji, what is it?"

"It's prince Hansol," Eunji says, a frown set on her young face.

"Whats wrong with our son?" Wooyoung asks.

"I — I don't know, Your Majesty." Eunji replies. "We tried everything but he won't stop crying."

"Where is he?" San demands.

"In his room."

"Lets go then."

San takes Wooyoung's hand in his, turning around to another hall and walking to their room.

Their friends are already there, sprawled around the room and guarding the newborn baby.

Seonghwa turns to them, stopping them in their walk. Wooyoung raises an eyebrow at him, challenging the older male. Seonghwa sighs and nods, stepping back and letting them walk to Hansol.

"Hannie, mama is here. What's wrong?" Wooyoung picks him up in his arms, the baby now somewhat seemed to quiet down. Hansol stares at him with red and puffy eyes, his chubby cheeks wet from crying.

"Come on pup." San steps closer to them, stroking Hansol's cheek softly. "You were fine yesterday."

"San." San turns around to face Jongho, the redhead handing him a envelope. Curiously San opens it, folding the paper and reading the content.

"They crossed the line this time." San growls at the thought, giving the letter back to Jongho who takes it. "Burn it if you have to."

"Woo,"

"Hm?"

"We're going back."

"W-What?"

San goes to him, cupping his face in his hands gently and pressing their foreheads together. He sighs, his thumbs stroking over Wooyoung's cheeks softly.

"Our parents," San spats out. "Crossed the line."

"Sannie, what did they do? Please tell me, you're scaring me." Wooyoung whimpers out.

San takes his hand in his then, walking them out of Hansols room and into theirs, closing the door behind them. San quietly whispers to him, holding him tightly in his arms as he cries his heart out.

"It's okay Youngie," San whispers him to quietly, swaying them side to side. "He'll be okay. He's a strong pup." 

"W-Why him?" Wooyoung whimpers out, breathy shaky and unstable from the crying. "Why him out of all people? Why a newborn child?" 

"I don't know Woo," San pulls him close to his chest, running his back softly. "I really don't know." 

They stay like that for what it seemed for hours, San occasionally pulling away and kissing his temple. 

×

A few weeks after that San and Wooyoung still kept their eyes on Hansol and their parents with the help of their friends. 

"Here you go Hannie," Hongjoong gently places the now a month old Hansol in Wooyoung's arms, the pup purring and wagging his tail in excitement. 

"He grew up so fast in a month," 

"Yeah he did." 

Wooyoung gently sets him down on the bed, watching the pup explore and sniff every nook and cranny of his and San's bed. 

"Where's San?" 

"Still in the meeting I think," Hongjoong shrugs his shoulders. "Even I don't know what's happening there." 

"Shouldn't you be there though? You're a Alpha too." 

"Seonghwa told me not to. Said he'll handle it." 

"Makes sense." 

Wooyoung lays down on the bed, cooing to Hansol and placing the pup on top of his chest. Hansol happily snuggles into his chest, wagging his tail. 

Wooyoung coos at him, running his fingers through the soft black fur. Hansol purrs happily, nuzzling into his chest. 

The door is suddenly opened, the two guards stepping away and revealing San, the Alpha instantly brighting at the sight of his husband and son cuddling together. 

Hongjoong kisses his forehead softly and leaves, patting San on the shoulder on his way out. 

"I see you found a replacement." 

Wooyoung laughs gently and shakes his head, pulling him by his arm on the bed and laying him down next to him. "No. I'm keeping our son entertained." 

San chuckles, comfortably setting himself behind Wooyoung and pulling the younger into his chest. He reaches out with his hand and strokes Hansols head softly, the pup purring happily and wagging his tail. 

"He's adorable." 

"And he's only a month old." 

"Time goes fast." 

"It does." 

San rests his chin on Wooyoung's shoulder, placing a soft kiss on the exposed skin and chuckling as the younger shivers. 

"Remember that red string we found when we were like, I don't know, 10?"

Wooyoung lifts his hand up, showing his pinky that had the mentioned string wrapped around it. "You mean this?" 

San stares at it and nods, reaching out and taking his hand in his, wrapping their pinkys together. "Yeah." 

Wooyoung stares at him through his bangs, sitting up slowly to not disturb their sleeping son on his chest and gently laying him down on the sheets. Hansol whines at the loss of warmth from his mother, sleepily going to his father and nuzzling into his thigh. San lets him, stroking his fur softly. 

"I could never forget the day we found out we were soulmates, Sannie." 

"I haven't either." 

"It was on your 11th birthday actually." Wooyoung points out. 

"It was?" 

"Mhm. But we officially announced it three months later on my 11th birthday." 

"Huh." 

"Huh." Wooyoung mocks him. 

"I would smack you if I could." 

"I know you would at some point." Wooyoung retorts shrugging his shoulders.

×

6 months later

"Han, come here baby!" 

The now 7 month old Hansol looks at his mother curiously, jumping on the stairs as best he can and walking to him, wobbling slightly. 

Wooyoung chuckles at him, picking him up in his arms and kissing his nose softly. Hansol sneezes and shakes his head, his tongue poking out slightly.

"What got him so energetic?" San comments walking into the kitchen. 

"Who knows." Wooyoung shrugs his shoulders and sets Hansol gently on the kitchen counter, kissing his head softly and watching as the pup circles around on it and after a free minutes lays down on his stomach, his head on his front paws and tail tucked in between his legs. 

Wooyoung shakes his head at his son's antics, grabbing the bowl from earlier and filling it up with soup. "Sannie?" 

"Hm?" 

"Can you call the maids?" 

"Yeah sure." 

Once he heard San walking out of the kitchen, Wooyoung continued to fill up the bowls and set them on the trays, adding some bread and fruits along with a spoon. The maids come in soon after, walking in and bowing immediately. 

"Your majesty." 

"Take the trays to our friends. Eunha and Sowon you're assigned to Seonghwa and Hongjoong. Yujin and Elkie to Yeosang and Jongho, and finally, Miyeon and Minnie to Yunho and Mingi." 

The paired pairs take the trays, bowing and walking out of the kitchen. 

"You could've just done it yourself." 

"San," Silence. "Shut up for once." 

San pouts, sulking and sitting down on his chair. 

"Stop pouting." 

He continues to pout anyway. 

"I'm going to fucking kill you." 

At least he's aware of his husband being a murder. Heh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :/


End file.
